Giving Back
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: None of Naruto's friends or family, liked the fact he was dating Madara Uchiha. The man who had ripped apart multiple companies to only buy them off later on. In the end, however, he paid them all back... MadaNaru YAOI!


**... ...**

**Summary****:** None of Naruto's friends or family, liked the fact he was dating Madara Uchiha. The man who had ripped apart multiple companies to only buy them off later on. In the end, however, he paid them all back...

**Warnings****: **BoyxBoy - Yaoi - SLASH. MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

I'm going to try to keep this as T-Rated as possible XD

**One-Shot**

Tsunade Senju would always love her Godson. Even if it meant she had to deal with Madara Uchiha, the bastard who had ripped her family of their company and all of their money the moment Hashirama Senju died twenty years before. The one who had also torn apart the Leaf Companies, taking in everything. To her, he was nothing but a vulture. A heartless, merciless man.

To her Godson? He was the man he would do anything and everything for. Tsunade would never understand why Naruto would look at the man with such adoring eyes. Then again, she could. He always wanted someone to love him, to care for him, to spoil him. Madara did all those things, and more. Madara seemed to also keep a tight leash on Naruto, keeping him from doing anything he didn't approve of.

Tsunade didn't approve of that, but she dealt with it. She hated it, she despised the man. Naruto, however, loved him.

**-o-0-o-**

Jiraiya Sannin would always love his Godson. So, he also had to deal with the fact he could no longer mess or attempt to tear the Uchiha company apart. He knew that Madara Uchiha was no doubt planning to give the Uchiha Company to Naruto, for some reason.

All he could see was a dark, twisted version of love between the two. Well, Jiraiya approved Madara more than Naruto's last boyfriend - Kurama Kyuubi Kitsune. Yeah, that's his full name and the name he preferred to be called. That bastard was a Yazuka Leader, and while he loved and spoiled Naruto, Jiraiya hated him.

Jiraiya knew that Kurama always kept Naruto from doing anything, and he wanted Naruto to only graduate college before coming to live with him. To depend everything on him. Madara, however, seemed to want Naruto to do his best. And Naruto did.

That kid always did best with soft pushes, and few gifts every now and then. Jiraiya could guess Naruto's treats, was getting fucked into the mattress. Judging by the hickey's and bruises he would always get after getting an almost perfect mark on a test.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke Uchiha loved his best friend, like a brother really. And so forth, he had to deal with his best friend dating his uncle. He didn't like it, it found a bit creepy actually. He hated to see his uncle making Naruto blush constantly. Sasuke didn't want to be in his uncle's place, quite the opposite actually. Sasuke felt as if his uncle was using Naruto.

Naruto always craved attention, and when his friends started to pair off with others or among themselves, he lost a lot of it. Madara Uchiha quickly took up that place, and for two years they kept their relationship a secret. Before finally, a week or two after Naruto's 18th birthday, they revealed it.

Sasuke still hated it. He knew everyone else did too, but they put up with it. For Naruto.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Naruto, do you wanna come to the club with us?", Sakura Haruno asked one of her best friends.

In return, Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks, Madara is taking me out today.", he returned, as he slipped his books into his backpack. It was organized, unlike it was before Naruto started to date Madara.

Sakura sighed; While she loved the positive actions Madara gave to Naruto, she hated how much free time Madara took from Naruto. While she had no doubt Naruto was a masochist when it came to him, she hated to see glimpses of the bruises on his body whenever he would stretch up for something, and his shirt would lift up slightly.

"M'kay.", Sakura sighed, "But hey, if you want to do anything, Ino and I would love to go out with you again.", she smiled.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!", Naruto called out happily, laughing.

Sakura gave a small smile.

**-o-0-o-**

"Madara?", Naruto called, entering the Uchiha complex easily with personal key. Sasuke stayed at his older brothers apartment, ever since Naruto and Madara got together.

"Naruto.", Madara returned, walking down the first hall. He wore a simple pitch-black robe, that was open to reveal only a pair of boxers. Something he started to love whenever he got days off from work... mainly because he could simply pull them down and fuck Naruto raw.

Naruto's cheeks got dusted in light pink, he could never get used to Madara even slightly revealing skin. It pleased the elder to no end.

"Come.", Madara spoke, eyes glinting with lust and happiness already. "I'm having the chef make your favorite, Italian pasta.", he stated.

"Thanks.", Naruto smiled, and he hooked his back pack up on one of the golden-colored hooks on the wall. He walked over, and allowed Madara to slip his arms around his waist.

**-o-0-o-**

"_The owner of CEO of Hyuuga Corporations has just been reported missing. Last time they have seen him was twelve hours ago. If you see him anywhere, contact the police station-_", the reporter on the TV screen called.

"Damn. Another one?", Tsunade muttered.

"Seems like all those going against the Uchiha company are dropping like flies.", Jiraiya commented.

"Dammit! It's happening again!", Tsunade hissed, breaking the pencil in her hand.

"You think Madara is behind it?", Jiraiya asked, raising a brow.

"Why the Hell not? He has the Namikaze-Uzumaki Joint Company by his side, thanks to Naruto, along with a whole set of lawyers, aided with legal and illegal support. He already got out of murder.", Tsunade snorted.

"_-it has also been reported that Haruno Med-Industries are selling their company to Madara Uchiha. The Uchiha Corporations are also buying Inuzuka Animal-Welfare system, along with multiple other companies. This is due to the fact the company's personal stock is going down. The Uchiha company seemed to have ripped all their money and success from them, before buying the company. The police have arrested Madara Uchiha, who is accused of taking the owner of CEO Hiashi Hyuuga._", the reporter went on.

"Already?", Tsunade frowned.

"This isn't good.", Jiraiya groaned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Have you seen Naruto?", Sasuke asked, as soon as he saw his friend's Godparents. Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji stood around him as well.

"Madara Uchiha has been sentenced to twenty years in prison, for the murder of Hiashi Hyuuga. His bail, however, is ten million dollars.", Tsunade whispered, rubbing her temples.

"What happened to Naruto?", Sakura frowned, while Neji and Hinata both tensed.

"Naruto's bailing him out of jail. Since he's graduating this year, as soon as he does, he's taking over Namikaze-Uzumaki industries, along with the Uchiha Company. He's joining them all.", Jiraiya stated.

"Why is he bailing him out?! Doesn't he know he's a murderer?!", Neji hissed.

"Of course he does!", Tsuande snapped, glaring. "I spoke to him before he left, and he said he didn't care.", she sighed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Nine months passed, and in that short period of time, a large amount of things happened. Madara was bailed out, but he retired and gave the Uchiha Company to Naruto. Haruno and Inuzuka companies were both bought, and added into the Uchiha section. Naruto joined them all together, and created Wheel-Eye Incorporated. Multiple factories, mines, hospitals, apartment towers, office towers, and many other building were set up as well. Many building were bought, and simply remodeled to fit it's new job.

Naruto stopped talking to his friends and Godparents, while Madara and he got engaged. The headlines had a field day with that, and people wondered why he was marrying a murderer. No one spoke up about it, though.

Quickly enough, nine months turned into a year. Then that year turned into years. Eventually, Wheel-Eye Incorporated became the most powerful company in the world. Naruto and Madara Uchiha-Uzumaki were both the richest men on Earth, with about 1.4 billion dollars rolling in each year. More and more companies were bought by them, and more and more power kept on coming to them.

When Madara Uchiha died at the age of seventy-nine, Naruto was only in his forties, just about in his fifties. After so, he met up with his family and friends once again. He had simply gave them a smile, before he left. The next week, Tsunade and Jiraiya found themselves with 1 billion dollars in each of their back accounts. The Hyuuga company was bought off, and sold to Wheel-Eye Inc., but for around five billion dollars - A lot more than it deserved.

More time passed, and only small companies existed when Naruto was turning eighty. Despite the death of his Godparents, he didn't bother to react. His friends rarely ever spoke to him, and more time just passed on and on.

On Naruto's death bed, at the age of 99, about to turn 100 years old, he spilt up his company towards Sasuke's (Itachi didn't have any children, since he ended up with a man by the name of Kisame) grandkids, along with smaller parts of the company going separately towards Hinata's grandchildren, with some money going towards Neji's part of the family. Kiba's grandchildren (also Hinata's), was given more parts of the company. It seemed to be going to the right place at where it came from. The Namikaze-Uzumaki-Senju part of the company, to put it simply, was set right towards Sasuke's grandchildren.

The billions of dollars inside of Naruto's bank account, was all spilt up between all of them. Right on his birthday, when he turned 100 years old, he died.

**Authors Note:**

**I ended this on a sad note, didn't I? Sorry, but I couldn't just leave this fiction out o.o**

**I was thinking about just stopping it, since I ran out of idea's, but I continued it. I don't know if it's good or not, but I know it's not one of my best. **


End file.
